1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to novel cinnamic ester derivatives of 3-alkyl-4-(trifluoromethyl)uracils which exhibit unexpectedly desirable selective herbicidal activity. In other aspects, this invention is directed to herbicidal compositions comprising such compounds as well as to methods for controlling the growth of plants employing such cinnamic ester derivatives. In yet another aspect, this invention relates to processes for producing such compounds.
Weed control is essential in the cultivation of important agronomic species such as corn, peanuts and cotton, as well as in the cultivation of many horticultural species. Moreover, the presence of such weeds on noncropped areas may present a fire hazard, or may result in the undesirable drifting of sand or snow or irritation to persons with allergies. Accordingly, control of weeds would be beneficial, particularly in a manner which would allow for the selective control of such plants without concurrent injury to desirable crops or vegetation.
2. Description of Related Art
Chemical Abstracts 107:198078a (1987) relates to certain cinnamic esters, which are said to possess post-emergence herbicidal activity against a series of dicotyledons. However, the cinnamic ester moiety has an isoindole moiety at the 5-position of the benzene ring as opposed to the uracil moiety which is the subject of the compounds of the instant invention.